


In my defense, I was left unsupervised

by magic_maker



Series: Chicago Jo [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Ultra Short, people named Joe can't cook apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_maker/pseuds/magic_maker
Summary: Cruz isn't the only Joe in 51 who can't cook worth a damn.
Series: Chicago Jo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120460
Kudos: 3





	In my defense, I was left unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously short barely-a-story that literally woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep till I got the damn thing out of my brain

‘Jo, I love you with most of my being but stay out of the damn kitchen!’ Kelly barked, waving away a haze of smoke. 

‘Most of your being?’ Otis asked.

‘The non-sexual part,’ Kelly and Jo said together. 

Casey brought one of the fans in from truck and set it up. ‘I have to agree with Severide; Jo, you’re banned from cooking. You’re worse at it than Cruz.’ 

‘Hey!’ Cruz looked affronted. 

‘Take heart that there’s someone worse at it than you. Or those ladies that tried to thank us because the daughter had a crush on Cruz.’

‘Yeah, at least they didn’t burn the place down,’ Otis added. ‘Though that’s probably the only thing that went well for them.’ 

Jo was unfazed by the teasing. ‘Am I banned from things that require absolutely no heating whatsoever?’

‘No. But bear in mind, even microwaving is considered heating.’ Casey said.

‘So is the toaster,’ Kelly added. Jo looked thoughtful and opened her mouth. ‘Yes the acetylene torch counts,’ Kelly added, grinning. 

‘Fine, but when I want pop-tarts, i’m coming to you to toast them for me.’ 

‘I’m willing to accept that burden,’ Kelly replied. 

‘Maksim!’ Chief Boden bellowed as he opened his office door. 

‘Uh… in my defense, I was left unsupervised, Chief!’ 

‘We’ve already banned her from any form of cooking,’ Casey called out. 

Boden growled in reply and shut his door again.

‘How on earth do you survive?’ Brett asked. 

‘What I’d spend on groceries goes for take out,’ she said, picking up her phone to place a delivery order. ‘Dammit,’ she muttered when Squad was dispatched. 

‘We’ll stop for pizza on the way back,’ Kelly promised, patting her shoulder. ‘I’ll even buy.’


End file.
